Trembling Heart
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: To be honest, Tsuna was scared to admit what was deep in is heart. He didn't want to loose what he had, and what he had always believed to be true.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Sandglass

The wind brushed against the window of the Sawada residence one early morning.

Usually, something small like that wouldn't wake up the boy, but his eyes slowly opened. Even at this hour, Reborn was still asleep, and without hearing any noise in the kitchen, to his guess, his mother as well.

Tusna stretched his arms up with a yawn, careful not to wake up the sleeping baby that slept soundly in his room. He moved the covers off of him and walked downstairs in his pajama pants. Silently he closed the door and descended down the stairs into the kitchen.

The refrigerator light that clicked on when he opened it was the first light that he had seen since he woke up. He had glanced out the window before he had gotten out of bed, and it was either storming very badly, or before dawn, because the sun wasn't showing at all. His semi-asleep hand reached into the refrigerator and rummaged a bit before picking up the container of orange juice on the shelf. Once he finished pouring the orange juice and putting it back, he leaned against his counter and proceeded to finish the drink.

A glance at the calendar on the refrigerator, had reminded him that today was the day that he had promised Haru and Lambo that he would take them to the amusement park. He wondered how it would turn out, but considering how harsh he was to them, this seemed like a pretty easy payment.

His heart stung at the memory of the girl crying all alone because of him. More than guilt that swallowed his heart, it was more that he was mad at himself for making her cry like that. He wanted to see her.

Haru was definitely a strange girl, but she was a good girl. She had been with him for a very long time, and he had come to accept her, and rely upon her for certain cases. It didn't bother him that much to talk about his mafia life in front of her compared to Kyoko, because she didn't ask that many questions. But, was he just taking advantage of her like she had said to him?

Tsuna shook his head. He turned on the water and rinsed the glass he used, grabbed a small towel, and started the process of drying the glass.

"Thinking of Haru?"

The sudden voice made Tsuna jump and almost loose grip of the glass in his hand. "Reborn!" he yelled quietly, conscious that his mother was still asleep. "Don't scare me like that, Reborn!"

Reborn jumped on the counter next to Tsuna. "Hey, Tsuna, what do you think of Haru?"

Tsuna could feel the blood rush to his face at the question. It was obvious he liked Kyoko, but as of lately he couldn't get the girl out of his mind. "...A friend?"

"Wrong answer." Reborn jumped. He extended out his leg and landed it hard on Tsuna's face, sending him flying to the floor.

.

It was noon, the designated time the Tsuna and Haru decided they would meet. Of course, Tsuna already had Lambo with him. Getting him to come alone without I-pin was very hard. He felt guilty after seeing the saddened face of the small, big-headed girl.

"Tsuna-san! Good Afternoon. Lambo-kun, too." Haru was wearing a white sundress with a flower pattern, which made her look much more dressed up than Tsuna, who just put on a light blue sweater and jeans, ignoring Rebron's comments about how he looked.

Tsuna could feel his cheeks reddening again, much to his annoyance. He glanced up from the ground and smiled at the girl in the sundress. "You look good, Haru."

He could see her face turn red at his comment. He knew that she had "special" feelings for him, but he really wasn't sure what he thought of her as a person. But, right then, as a girl, he thought that she looked very cute, not even Kyoko could compare to her right now.

And to him, it felt like time had stopped as he looked at her, with her red cheeks and small smile. The sandglass that constantly flows, broke for the first time that day.

"Umm, Tsuna-san," Haru spoke, interrupting the boy's thoughts. "About today, is... is it a d-date?" Her fingers were held up to her chest, as she fiddled with them.

It was clear now that Tsuna was blushing. His eyes darted down at the ground as soon as they made eye contact with Haru's eyes. "Umm... well, you see, L-Lambo is still here..."

"Tsuna," came Haru's depressed voice.

Tsuna flinched. "Umm! Well, it's more like an outing that's like a d-date..." There was just something about saying that he was on a date with Haru that made him shiver. It was something he didn't want to admit.

"Then, will Tsuna-kun take Haru on a date after this?" she asked in a loud voice. A girl in love would never give up, and Miura Haru was not one that would give up that easily.

"Okay..." The word slipped out of his mouth, and it greatly surprised even himself. Had he been so desperate not to make Haru cry that the he subconsciously agreed to it without thinking?

Well, either way it was too late, he thought as he looked at Haru's face light up and a wide smile came across it with a "thank you, Tsuna." It was the second time the sandglass had broken and time stood still for the boy.

.

By five in the afternoon, after being run around by Lambo all day, the small boy had fallen asleep. Tsuna picked him up off of the park bench and placed him on his back to piggyback him around the park.

Haru laughed. "Remember when Tsuna let me ride on his back? You didn't seem like you could lift Haru up, but you surprisingly did. It made Haru very happy." She smiled again. "Hey, Tsuna-san, doesn't this feel like a date to you?"

The boy's eyes lowered themselves on the girl. She was shining so brightly, it was like she was something that didn't belong with him. "Yeah," was all he could think to say, as he stared, mesmerized, at the girl standing just a bit in front of him. "Since the park is about to close do you want to go somewhere, since it's the two of us (awake) now?"

Haru smiled and pointed right in front of them. "The Ferris Wheel."

Tsuna gulped. "Sure."

The girl walked over to Tsuna and wrapped her arms around his arm that was being used to carry the small child. "Thank you, Tsuna-san."

They were just reaching the top of the Ferris Wheel, when Haru scrunched up against the window. "Look, Tsuna-san. It's so pretty."

Tsuna placed on hand on the glass, and one hand on the rail to look out the window, since they were sitting on the same seat (Lambo sleeping on the seat opposite them). "It's pretty," he agreed, looking out at the park at dusk.

But for Haru, she wasn't looking at the park, but Tusna's chest, which was right by her face. Her cheeks were bright red and her body was stiff. She was so close to him, too close. "T-Tsuna-san! Umm..."

He looked down at the girl and, realizing just how close they were to each other, sat back down at his side of the seat. His face had gotten hot again today, which he lost count of how many times this was already since they entered the place. "W-what were you about to say, Haru?" he asked, looking out his side of his window, without making any eye contact with the girl.

She blinked. For the fist time, she had noticed Tsuna's unease, and she had noticed the boy's blush. Her eyes were wide with wonder at why Tsuna would be blushing. She laughed, which caught Tsuna's attention. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun!" she exclaimed, with possibly the biggest, brightest, and most beautiful smile Tsuna had ever seen in his life.

The sandglass broke for the third time that day, and with it, had broken the invisible wall that separated the two.

His body seemed to move automatically, to which he couldn't understand, but one thing he knew was that Haru was drawing him to her. His hand brushed her cheek and intertwined itself in her hair. His eyes never left her face, not once, and his lips moved closer to her own—the pink, soft, and juicy temptation that drove him crazy to look at.

"Haru, I-"

The Ferris Wheel stopped, and Tsuna drew back from Haru. He rested his arm on the rail and his head on his hand. Haru placed her hand on her mouth, wonder just what Tsuna was about to do.

It moved again and the door opened. A man, who was standing outside, helped Tsuna down, but Tsuna helped Haru get down with a sleeping Lambo.

Not once on the way back did they talk to each other. Tsuna carried Lambo and Haru walked beside him. They never looked at each other.

Tsuna was the one that finally broke the silence when they started to walk out the exit. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. Sure Haru's house was opposite of where he wanted to go, but he didn't feel right leaving a girl walking home late at night.  
>"Umm.. Haru's house is only a few blocks away from here. It'll be less than five minutes away, besides, Tsuna's house is opposite this, right?"<p>

"But—" he tried to protest, but was cut off by Haru.

"It's fine, Tusna-san!"

Tsuna wasn't quite convinced, but decided not to go any further. Besides he was exhausted from being run around by Lambo all day. "Right then, bye, Haru."

"Bye, Tsuna-san! And thank you for taking Haru here. Haru had lots of fun today." Haru took a few steps and turned around. She bent down and bowed before running down the dim street.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

There are three things that Tsuna knew to be true. One is that he liked Haru. Two is that what he had right now, was his heaven-literally and figuratively his "family." And three was that he was scared to break what he had.

.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna's eyes flickered, a face that was now very familiar to him, as if it were the back of his hand, was in front of him. The face belonged to Gokudera Hayato.  
>The boy's hands were firmly placed on the brown-haired boy's shoulders, but soft enough that he wouldn't hurt him; because to him, Tsunayoshi Sawada was his precious boss, and he his (self-proclaimed) right-hand man.<p>

"Tenth," he repeated once again, in a soft tone as to not scare the faint-hearted boy that he knew the poor boy was. As Tsuna's eyes seemed to drift away from him, a drop of sweat rolled down the boy's face. There was something wrong with his beloved boss. "Tenth, is something wrong," he said in urgency, trying to keep his voice down, knowing all too well that it wouldn't stay long.

With a forced smile, Tsuna shook his head. "There's nothing wrong, Gokudera." He didn't want to worry him, and the problem was his own, so there was no need to drag him into something like this.

He thought that, but what he really wanted was someone to talk to about. It was pushed back deep into his heart, because this was him. Tsuna was just that kind of person who didn't want to make others worry; instead, seeing smiling faces on people he held dear to him, was something that he loved.

The closeness and security that he felt; but was that a lie, all in itself? Just like he doesn't want to make people worry, won't here also be people who do the same for him.

_Crack._

__The wall around himself was beginning to crack, and he knew it. Since Reborn had come, he hadn't been the same person he once was. Not only him, but everyone around him was changing. For the better or worst, he wouldn't know.

"Crowding herbivores?"

The words had penetrated the silence like a sharp cut from a blade, which made both boys turn to look, and flinch in shock at who they saw—Kyoya Hibari, Committee Head of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee.

Hibari stood leaning against the wall, his arms folded, his eyes sharp, piercing fangs ready to bite. A well-postured Tetsuya Kusakabe , the Disciplinary Committee Vice Chairman, stood behind him, arms glued to his side.

"H-H-H-Hibari?" Tsuna cried in shock, prickles running throughout his back. No matter what happens, there's always something that makes Hibari one of the scariest people he ever knew, if not the scariest.

Hibari lifted an eyebrow, his interest in the boy growing with every second he spends with him. What was it about him that made him so frail, but so powerful at some points. Who was really the real Tsuanyoshi Sawada?

As the thought crossed his mind, he gripped his tonfas tightly in his hands. Then he smiled. "I'll bite you to death." And with that being said, he charged full speed ahead.  
>Gokudera quickly jumped in front the Tsuna. "Stay back, Tenth, I'll protect you!" With one quick pull, his hands were full of already lit dynamite, and a cigarette in his mouth.<p>

"Smoking is against the school rules. Those who break the rules will be bit to death." The youth, quick on his feet, used the nearby desk to jump with as a handful of dynamite flew toward him.

_Ka-boom._

A section of desks and a wall were destroyed, much to Hibari's annoyance. Seeing his school get destroyed in front of him, only fueled his anger. "And you'll be cleaning this up."

He charged. It was his turn to be on the offensive.

Still on the desk, he jumped down, landing right in front of the the white-haired boy. Without a second lost, and before Gokudera could get more dynamite, Hibari was already swinging his tonfa. It landed straight in his stomach, and sent him flying backwards, only to crash into the window.  
>"Gokudera!" Tsuna screamed.<p>

"Hmph. You'll _**be **_cleaning up this mess you made." The Disciplinary Committee Head put away his tonfas as he walked out of the room. Kusakabe, without one word from Hibari, knew what to do. He walked over to wounded Gokudera and started to drag him out by the collar.

"T-Teeeeenth!" Gokudera screamed, but to no avail as he was still being dragged by Kusakabe. And the thing was, he couldn't do anything about it.

.

It seemed lonely walking home alone. He would see all kinds of people grouped together, laughing and talking, which only reminded him about how lonely he really was, without being constantly surrounded by his friends.

"Tsuna-kun?"

A small hand waved itself in front the the boy's face. And it wasn't surprising that Tsuna knew who it belonged to. "Kyoko-chan."

The surprising thing was, he didn't feel like how he use to feel around her. Was this also a change?

"Is everything alright, Tsuna-kun?" asked Kyoko, a worried expression plastered to her face.

Why was everyone asking him that today? Was he really that depressed that everyone could tell?

"Tsuna-san?"

His heart jumped. Quickly he looked up, to not only see Kyoko, but Haru, as well. However, more than shock, sorrow filled his heart. Both girls looked so sad and worried, and it was all because of him.

Kyoko looked down and took a deep breath, her hands, unbeknownst to her, were gripping the hem of her skirt. "If... if you want to, Tsuna-kun, do you want to come have appreciation day with us? We were just going to the cake shop, too."

Haru smiled at Tsuna, catching on to what Kyoko was trying to do. "Come on, Tsuna-san. We can all go to your house and have our cake."  
>At that point in time, it made him feel like he wanted to cry. It was really amazing what these two girls could do; and he was thankful for it all. "Let's go."<p>

.

After getting the cakes, going to Tsuna's house, and eating them. It was already well past dark. Kyoko had just left, and Haru was sitting on the bed in Tsuna's room. Instead of her school uniform, however, she was wearing a slightly baggy gray tee-shirt and pants. In an earlier incident, she had split cake all over her uniform and Tsuna. Now she had to wait until her clothes were finished washing before she could leave.

The door creaked open, and Tsuna came walking in, a towel placed over his head with a fresh new pair of clothes on, after just showering. "You cold?" he asked, walking over to the open window. "Or I should leave it open?"

Haru shook her head. "Haru's fine; you can shut it." She looked down as Tsuna went back to shutting the window. "Um! T-Tsuna-san!"

He looked over at her. "Hm?"

"H-Haru's really sorry for causing so much trouble to you, Tsuna-san." She closed her eyes shut, hoping not to get yelled at by him.

Tsuna laughed. "It's fine, isn't it? It was an accident, and you were just having fun. It's not like having you stay here until your clothes dry will kill me, right?" He wasn't sure about it himself, but he didn't mind spending the alone time with her at all.

Haru's cheeks flushed red and her mouth dropped open as she starred at Tsuna. To her, it was like was sparkling more with every word he said, and every smile he smiled, blinded her more and more. Tsuna was definitely someone amazing. She only wished that the world could see that; but at the same time, the thought had occurred to her that she didn't want anyone else to see Tsuna like that.

"T-Tsuna-san, H-Haru would like it... i-if possible, could go—"

"Tsu-kun!" came a woman's shout from downstairs. "The clothes are done."

Both looked at each other, a strange feeling of _déjà vu _lingering in the air, but still, they both laughed.

"Would Tsuna-san spend another Haru appreciation day together with me?"

"Sure."

.

Once Haru changed back into her clothes, Tsuna walked her outside. For awhile, they just lingered at the end of the gate, looking up into the night sky.  
>"Haru's dad will probably be mad that Haru's coming home late," she laughed. "But, it's nice out here tonight."<p>

"It's getting cold." He blew out some air from his mouth, that quickly turned into a white fog. "Winter's fastly approaching."

They looked at each other. Once theirs eyes met, there already wet cheeks became even redder, but none seemed to notice.

It was like a magnetic pull that made their eyes meet; and it was a heavy addiction that kept them together. But, it was this, that made Haru realize that she wasn't that much shorter than Tsuna. It made her chuckle a bit.

Tsuna looked down at her with flushed cheeks. "You cold?" he asked again, this time in a soft voice.

Her heart seemed to be beating both louder and faster than it ever had before. With flushed cheeks she nodded.

The boy held out his hand. She grabbed it, and was pulled into his chest. Strangely, though, it felt comforting to her. It was a sweet lullaby that taunted her to sleep, but most of all, it was something she could get use to.

As Tsuna rested his cheek on her head, she leaned back and closed her eyes, her hands gripping his arms. The air that night didn't feel as cold as it had only seconds ago, and the night didn't look so dark, anymore. How much she would pay to stay like this for even a second longer, but she knew she had to go home soon.

"Hey, Haru, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet when we go to school, right?" Tsuna asked, breaking the silence. His hands slowly unraveled themselves from the girl, and flopped to his side like two dead logs.

Haru stepped forward, being careful not to show Tsuna her face. The face she was making must have been so ugly, just like her thoughts, she had thought. Finally, once her foot hit the hard cement, she turned around with a smile on her face. "Mm. See you tomorrow, Tsuna-san."

"Haru," Tsuna whispered as he watched her silhouette vanish from sight. He had felt it, too.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart's Sound I

Nana Sawada placed the freashly dried plate and rage she was using to dry it down on the counter and turned to the loud table of people behind her. She placed her hand on her cheek and sighed. "Oh my, it looks like I forgot to buy the food for dinner. Tsuna, do you think you can watch Lambo-kun and Reborn-kun while the rest of us go out?"

"Eh? Me?"

Reborn set his fork down on the table. "Tsk. As a good son you should respect Maman's wishes, no-good Tsuna." He picked up the small bowl of rice to his left and threw it at the boy. The rice bowl landed square in his face, causing him to fall back, with his chair, onto the floor.

Nana placed her hands on her hips and puffed. "Tsu-kun! You shouldn't play with your food!"

He jumped up from the floor and smacked both his hands down the the table. "But Reborn—"

"Tsu-kun!" his mother scolded. "Don't blame reborn-kun because you play with your food! Now be a good boy and watch Lambo-kun and Reborn-kun for awhile."

Bianchi held Reborn tightly in her arms. "Until we see each other again, Reborn."

He smiled. "Protect Maman well. I"m counting on you, Bianchi."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a vibrant pink. "Of course, Reborn!"

"Hey, Reborn!"

The small Arcobaleno turned his head to the left.

"Die!" Lambo stood on the table, his feet in between the plate that his food was on. "This is for my rice!" He stuck his hand in his afro and pulled out a grenade and threw it at the baby.

Reborn pulled out his pair of chopsticks and pointed it at the grenade. Once it hit the chopsticks, they bounced off and back at the small cow. It exploded as it hit him, causing him to blast into the wall and outside the house.  
>The woman laughed. "My, you two get along so well."<p>

"R-Reborn you—"

"Tsk. He didn't die."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna screamed.

.

"I can't believe that Reborn," Tsuna complained as he walked down the sidewalk with Lambo trailing behind him. "Now I'm stuck having to go out and buy him food too. I don't even know what Biscotti is." He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. His eyes drifted to the small child that was singing behind him.

"Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You are Lam—Ah, Tsuna. Are we going to get candy?" Lambo grabbed his leg and repeated the word candy over and over again.

"Lambo, let go!"

"Candy!" Lambo whined, still holding on to Tsuna's leg.

"Lambo! We're not gettitng any candy, now let go!"

"Candy!"

"Lambo-kun? Do you want some candy?" Haru walked out from a store just to the left of Tsuna. She held a plastic bag in one hand and a small bag of candy in the other. "Haru will give you some, Lambo-kun." She pulled out a small yellow ball and handed it the the small cow.

"Candy!" He gratefully grabbed the small ball and stuck it in his mouth.

"Lambo! Say thank you," Tsuna scolded. He tried to grab the small boy, but Lambo quickly stuck out his tongue and ran behind Haru's legs. "Lambo!"

Haru laughed. "It's fine, Tsuna-san. Haru doesn't mind. Haru's happy that she can make Lambo happy, so it's really okay." She smiled at him.

"H-Haru?"

She looked up at him and their eyes met. "HAHI!" she screamed, pulling the plastic bag in front of her face. "W-why is Tsuna-san staring at me like that?"

"L-like what?"

Haru lifted her reddened face up just a little bit to see the boy. "T-Tsuna-san?"

He blinked, his face also tinting red. He turned his head away from the girl. "Sorry Haru. Sorry."

"T-Tsuna-san? W-what are you apologizing for?"

"I—I'm sorry, Haru. I'm sorry."

To protect her, he had to leave her. He didn't want to drag her into something dangerous like he was already in. Though his heart longed for her, though he wanted her, he had to part with her. This was his decision. This was the only way he could protect her—to hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart's Sound II

"Thank you for your purchase, sir." The smiling cashier handed Tsuna his bag.

"Thank you." He took the bag and walked out of the small store with Lambo by his side, distracted by the ice cream cone Tsuna bought him. "I still don't know what Biscotti is," he grumbled, looking at the bag of small sweets that he had gotten for Reborn, none of which were Biscotti.

Lambo looked up at the boy as he licked his ice cream. "Hey, Tsuna? Why'd Haru run away before? Does she hate you now, Tsuna?"

"Probably."

The small cow laughed and patted Tsuna on the leg. "Heh, Tsuna, you wish you could be as popular as me, don't you?"

"No."

"Heheee. Tsuna's a loser! Tsuna's a loser!" he sang while he rand down the sidewalk.

"Lambo!"  
>.<p>

Tsuna pushed the door open to his house and sighed. The day was really long. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He didn't want to think about anything right now expecially—

"Haru."

He flinced and jumped back at a the mention of her name. "W-wha?"

Reborn stood in the middle of the hallway. He sat at a small kotatsu with a hot cup of tea and a kimono on. "Haru. She came over here today and wanted to see you. Did you do something, Tsuna?"

He moaned. "I... I didn't!" He pushed through the door, past Reborn, and ran all the way upstairs until he landed on his bed with a loud plop. "I didn't do anything."  
>"You know she was crying?"<p>

Reborn's upside down head was the first thing that Tsuna seen when he snapped his eyes open, causing him to fail and fall off his bed. "Gyaaa! R-Reborn! Don't scare me like that!" he screamed. Then he stopped in the realization of what Reborn had just said to him. "She was... crying?"

Guilt followed him at that sentence. He knew that he must of hurt the girl, because he himself was hurt as well, but he would never have thought that she would be crying. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't do anything for her at this point. She should just forget about a no good person like him, anyways.

"What are you going to do?"

Tsuna looked up at the baby that was dangling from the ceiling. "Reborn." He turned his head away. "There's nothing I can do. She's better off finding somebody else. I can't... give her anything except uncertainty."

Reborn looked down on Tsuna. He didn't get it, did he? "Haru is stronger than you think she is, Tsuna. If you like her, then go, no-good Tsuna."

He looked up at Reborn at shock. He didn't understand what he was saying, he didn't understand it at all, but his body still got up and began to run. It was how he said it that made him want to see the girl. He didn't care about uncertainties any more or what he could give her, he just wanted to see the girl he liked.

He ran and he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he searched everywhere for her, until that is, he finally seen her. Once his eyes seen her, his body collapsed. He pushed his hands down on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Just a little father," he chocked out. She was so close, but he couldn't reach her like his.

Tsuna took on large breath. With all he had in him he yelled, "Haru!" as loud as he could. Just that one word caused his throat to sting. He flinched and placed his hand on his stinging throat.

The girl turned her head. "Tsuna-san?" Her face was red, eyes red from the tears falling from her face. Her eyes widened. "Tsuna-san!" she yelled once she seen the boy. She jumped up off the small bench she was sitting on and ran over to the boy, quickly wiping her tears off before she reached him. "Tsuna-san, are you okay?"

He opened on eye. "H-Haru." His voice barely came out, his breathing still extremely heavy. He coughed.

"Tsuna-san, come get some water!" she shrieked. Haru lifted him up and put her arm around him, helping him to the nearby water fountain.

Once finished they both sat down on the bench. "Thank you, Haru," he sighed in relief.

Haru said nothing. She clutched her skirt tightly with her hands and looked down to the ground, the words of what the boy just said still ringing in her ears. She was so happy she seen him that she forgot.

"Haru, listen I—"

"Hahi!" she screamed, jumping up from the bench. "It's fine Tsuna-san! It's really fine." She waved her hands back and forth in front of herself. She didn't want to hear anymore of what he might say. She didn't want to have her heart broken anymore then it already was. "Sorry, Tsuna-san. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Tears began to fill in her eyes once again and began to fall onto her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop.

Her heart hurt. It ached. It trembled in fear of what he might say. The message was clear: "Please don't hurt me."

"Haru!" he screamed.

She stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Haru, please just listen to me," he begged. "I'm sorry that I hurt you before. I was scared, Haru. I was scared that you would get hurt. I can't give you anything but uncertainty! What I do is dangerous, I just... didn't want you to be hurt. I actually... I really... I like you!" he screamed, closing his eyes, his face burning red.

Haru was in shock as she stood there. "T-Tsuna-san?" Her mouth dropped open. Then she smiled. "Haru too! Haru also likes Tsuna-san!" She ran over to the boy and jumped on him. "Haru really likes you, Tsuna-san!"

-The End-


End file.
